This Ain't Nothing
by tsuki1613
Summary: Songfic. Mello is forced to help cleanup after a tornado. While he is doing this he heres something that changes his life forever. Slight OOC.


_A/N: I love this song. It inspired me from the second I heard it and I couldn't resist. It had me thinking of Mello, don't know why, it just did._

_And yes it is a country song. If u don't like it then u can kiss my (very nicely shaped ) ass._

_DISCLAIMER: Do not own Death Note or the song This Ain't Nothing, The lyrics are Craig Morgan's_

* * *

"The hell Near, I can't believe you made me do this!" Mello grumbled to himself as he threw more wood into a black plastic bag.

After Kira had been successfully caught and Mello had barley made it out of that church with his life, Near had decided that in return for a clean slate and a start at a new life, Mello had to complete community service hours.

Needless to say Mello was not happy, but he complied only because this was better than facing jail time or even possible execution.

That's how Mello found himself sifting through what was left after a tornado destroyed much of a community. And shifting through garbage in leather was not a good idea. Why hadn't he listened to Matt and worn jeans?

"It will be good for you Mello!" Mello mocked the words of the albino under his breath. "Might actually learn something Mello...Teh yeah right. What how to clear up garbage after a tornado!" Mello continued to grumble to himself. Trying and failing to keep his footing on piles of debris.

Mello had been assigned to help clear up what was left of an old farmhouse. And to tell the truth there was nothing left. Just a hole lot of wood scattered across the ground. Random personal items here and there.

The sky was still gray. Causing the area to have a somber shade to it. All in all the sight of this place was depressing.

After another twenty more minutes of Mello grumbling and falling multiple times, putting multiple holes in his leather pants. He decided to take a break. He walked over to a still standing tree and leaned against it, dropping the bag of garbage at his feet. He pulled out a chocolate bar from a pocket in his black leather jacket.

_He was standing in the rubble of an old farmhouse outside BirminghamWhen some on the scene reporter stuck a camera in the face of that old man_

Just as he was about to open it he noticed an old man sitting on a fallen log, speaking to reporters.

Of course being Mello, who had no sense of others privacy, decided to get closer to listen to what was being said. What he heard shocked him.

_He said "tell the folks please mister, what are you gonna doNow that this twister has taken all that's dear to you"_

'This house belonged to that old Man? Poor guy' Mello thought to himself feeling sorry for the old man. There was nothing left of this place. That had to suck, losing everything you owned.

_The old man just smiled and said "boy let me tell you something, this ain't nothing"_

Mello raised an eyebrow at the old mans words. His house had been destroyed how can it be nothing? Was this old dude insane?

_He said I lost my daddy, when I was eight years old,That cave-in at the Kincaid mine left a big old hole,_

Mello had never known his dad. So he didn't no what that kind of loss was like. It was hard to miss something you never had.

Or...Mello remembered L. L had been an idol to him a title to strive for. And...at times...a father figure.

Mello remembered L splitting a chocolate bar in half and sharing it with him when he had first come to Whammy's. It made the place seem welcoming.

Mello looked down at the forgotten chocolate bar in his hand. Losing a man whom you looked up to and strived to be like. And so devastated by his loss you strove for revenge. Was that what this Man had felt?

He looked up as the man began to speak again. His brown cowboy hat made it impossible to get a clear view of his face.

_And I lost my baby brother, my best friend and my left handIn a no win situation in a place called Vietnam_

War was hell. Mello knew that. He had seen enough people killed while he was in the mafia. Even killing people himself. Watching comrades die in front of you with only your survival on your mind. War changed a person, either made them stronger or go insane, maybe both.

And seeing those guns pointed at Matt. I t had caused a pain Mello never knew he could feel.

_And last year I watched my loving wife, of fifty years waste away and dieAnd I held her hand til her heart of gold stopped pumping,So this ain't nothin'_

Watching the love of your life die. The hardest thing a person could do. It was right above watching the love of your life get shot and not know what happened, if he was still alive or...dead.

Mello remembered those moment, when he was watching the TV. Seeing the police surround Matt, Hearing the sound of gunshots, just before the TV turned off and the place caught fire.

The desperate moment when he was ushered into the hospital by none other than Near himself. Seeing Matt laying on the hospital bead pale and so drugged he could barley form a complete sentence.

Matt had been shot ounce in the leg, and shoulder. He had lost a lot of blood. Had to be recessitated three times.

Matt had almost died three times...

Mello blinked at the feeling of wetness on his face. He brought his hand up. And sure enough the great ex-mafia boss was crying._He said I learned at an early age,_

Mello looked up to see the old mans blue eyes were no longer on the reporter but him. Mello got a clear his face. His eyes were free of tears, but his face showed that the meaning behind his words he knew all too well.

_There's things that matter and there's things that don't_

Matt mattered. Matt mattered a lot. Mello was starting to see that now. He had almost got him killed, all for a selfish reason, that in the end didn't really matter.

_So if you're waiting here for me to cry,I hate to disappoint you boy, but I won't_

This old man was strong. Mello envied him.

_Then he reached down in the rubble and picked up a photographWiped the dirt off of it with the hand that he still hadHe put it to his lips and said man she was somethingBut this ain't nothin'_

This old man loved his wife. Losing her was something. What where material possessions to the love of your life. Or petty emotions, if it meant losing the one meant or you.

Mello turned on his heel and left. He had something more important to be doing right Mello didn't miss the old Mans words as he walked away towards his motorcycle parked at the edge of the road.

_This ain't nothin' time won't eraseAnd this ain't nothin' money can't replace_

Yes Mello had left Matt. But Matt had found him again, and forgave him. Forgave him for the murders he committed, all for the sake of revenge and to beat Near. He even forgave him for almost getting him killed. Didn't even mention the fact that his car, his baby, had bullet holes in her.

He never complained when Mello broke his video games in fits of anger.

In time Matt would heel. And money could always buy new video games and fix the car.

But neither of those things could have brought Matt back from the dead.

_He said you sit and watch your loving wife fifty years fighting for her lifeThen you hold her hand til her heart of gold stops pumpingYeah boy that's something,So this ain't nothin'No this ain't nothin' _

Mello raced back to the shitty apartment he shared with Matt. Mello had never told Matt how much he loved him. Never let himself give into the feelings he had for Matt. He knew Matt felt the same for him, but he had ignored it. Ignored the longing looks Matt would give him, when he thought he wasn't looking. Ignored the lingering touches when Matt would hand him his chocolate.

And worst of all, ignoring the sounds of Matt calling out his name as he slept.

That was a mistake. All of it was a mistake. And he was going to fix it. Tonight.

Mello pulled into a parking space. Ignoring the yelling coming from the women he almost ran over and raced inside and up the stairs. Deciding that the elevator would not be fast enough.

Loud thuds could be heard as he raced down the hall, caused by his large combat boots.

Outside his door he took a big gulp of air, trying to steady his nerves.

He pushed open the door, and walked into the small living room where Matt usually was. His leg was still healing so he didn't leave the couch much.

To his surprise Matt wasn't there.

"Matt?" He called out voice shaking.

"Your home already?"

He turned to see Matt walk from the small kitchen a perplexed look on his face. Limping slightly. He was in loose fitting blue sweatpants and his typical black and white striped top.

"Was it that bad? Didn't shoot anyone I hope." Matt looked at him bright green eyes twinkling joyfully.

"Matt." Was all Mello was capable of saying as he launched himself at the redhead. Holding him in a tight embrace and burying his head in Matt's good shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Matt!" He sobbed loudly tightening his hold, afraid the redhead would push him away.

Matt just brought his arms around Mello, holding him as he finally let the past catch up.

"Your sorry for what Mello? You haven't done anything wrong."

"God Matt, I have and you know it." Mello pulled back slightly, so he could look him in the eyes.

"I almost got you killed Matt!" And with that Mello pushed his lips onto Matt's. Lips molding perfectly together. Matt hesitated for just a second before returning the kiss with fever and passion.

They broke apart, both gasping for air

"Matt, you mean everything to me. I love you. And I ignored it, because I was too caught up in my selfish dreams. It was a mistake. A huge unforgivable mistake."

"Beating Near, Avenging L, it should have meant nothing to me. Especially when I realized I could get you killed. I know that now. Time can heel the pain I caused." Mello leant his head and gently kissed the wound on Matt's shoulder. Causing the redhead to shiver slightly.

"Mello I..."

Mello kissed him chastely.

"Hear me out first please Matt." He whispered against the gamers lips.

Matt nodded.

"And I realize, all the things I have, mean nothing without you. Money can always buy more chocolate or leather pants. All I have could be destroyed, it ain't nothin compared to what it would feel like to loose you. And because of my own stupidity it almost happened. Can you forgive me? I know I don't deserve it. After ignoring what I know you felt for me because I thought it would get in my way. I love you. And I want to spend the next fifty...no a hundred years together..."

Mello turned his face away from Matt's letting the tears to continue to fall freely.

"Ohh Mello..." Matt tilted the emotional blondes face up to his. "I love you too you idiot." Matt smiled and kissed him deeply, running his tongue along the chocoholic lips asking for entrance. Mello eagerly opened his mouth letting the redhead in. He groaned when Matt's tongue brushed his, causing the gamer to smile into the kiss.

"And of course I forgive you, I forgave you from the second you walked into that hospital room, with Near of all people." Matt said as he broke the kiss. Chuckling quietly.

Mello sighed and laid his head back on Matt's shoulder, drinking in the scent of him. Cigarettes, with a slight fruity tang from his shampoo.

Yeah the whole world could go to hell for all Mello cared, It was nothing to him as long as he had Matt.

_He said I learned at an early age, There's things that matter and there's things that don't._

The old man's words bounced in Mello's head as he fallowed Matt into the bedroom. He may have not realized it early but he knew it now. Matt mattered and loosing him was unthinkable. Everything else can be replaced. But never the one you love after you lose them.

'I need to thank that old man one day.' Mello thought.

"Now. Can you pleas tell me what brought this all on?" Matt asked him as he laid out on the bed next to Mello.

Mello chuckled, " You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

_A/N: Its 4 am and I'm finally done. C'mon tell me what y'all think. Please?_

_I really like it personally. I'm gunna check this over in the Morning..._

_ZZZZZZ, 14 hours later...ZZZZZZZZZ_

_I Like it! I think its cute. Mello is a tad OOC but thats' my only qualm with the story!Review! Nowwwwwww! Please?_


End file.
